Conventionally doors are mounted on the bodies of motor vehicles by causing a body transporting carriage to accurately stop at an assembly station which is provided with a door supplying device and an automatic screw tightening device, moving the door supplying device in a predeter-mined mode to set the door in the door attaching opening of the body on the carriage, and thereafter operating the screw tightening device in a predetermined mode to fasten the door to the body by bolting.
With this conventional method, however, the carriage is completely held at rest during the mounting of the door, consequently producing an adverse effect on the flow speed of the overall motor vehicle assembly line to reduce the overall operation efficiency.
To overcome the above drawback, the present invention provides a method of mounting parts to both sides of a main body characterized by moving a carriage at a predetermined speed along a specified path of transport with the main body placed on the carriage; moving a pair of movable tables in synchronism with the carriage in the same direction as the movement thereof, the movable tables being disposed at opposite sides of the path of transport and each carrying at least one robot and an assembling device; causing the movable tables to support the main body during the synchronized movement; setting a part held by the robot in a specified position on the main body; attaching the part to the main body by the assembling device; and thereafter delivering the main body from the movable tables onto the carriage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus suitable for practicing the above method.
Another object of the invention is to supply parts to the robot at a suitable position according to the kind of the part.
Still another object of the invention is to enable the robot to receive the part reliably.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description of embodiments of the invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.